bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shade and Ray: Training in the rain
Shade, still tired as ever, awoke from his deep sleep, and Loran was next to him, lost on her dreamland. "Good God, hwo long was I out?" he asked himself. But before his mind could muster a time, he was up and dressed. Demonic speed had its uses after all. He checked the clock on the wall above the bed. 6:45 A.M. Time for coffee. He hoped to be the first in line to the pot of cafinated elixer. Ray had finally gotten out of his bandages and was outside meditaiting as the sun was coming out, then he felt Shade had awaken and decided to greet the guy in the only way he knows best, He shunpo'd and was the first one to get a cup of coffee. "No fair Ray." Shade moaned. He was so close. "Ah, screw it. There's plenty here." Loran woke up, and expected Shade to still be out cold, but felt nothing on his side. "Hm?" she moaned Myst still wasn't home, but no one was angry after last night when Shade gave her his blessing. Loran walked into the living room and flipped on MTV, Shade's favorite channel. The video was an old Linkin Park one, One Step Closer. Shade heard one line and without thinking, named it not caring if anyone else knew it. "Wow, you must really like that song to know what the name of it is on first try." Ray said as he put milk and surgar into his coffee then went to the table and sat down. Shade did his variant of the early morning rite and sat across from Ray. "There is no Linkin Park song I do not know by heart." he boasted. "My all time favorite is My December. "Shade, come here. Quick. You're on T.V." Loran yelled. On the screen was a moment Shade wanted to forget. His last night on heroine. although, back then, he still could play bass with Nikki Sixx, his idol. "Turn that off, please. The memories are still fresh, after all, that was little passed a year ago." Shade said, not hiding his shame. "So, after the coffee, I think you owe me training." he looked at Ray. "Ready?" "Haha, very well then but you better eat something first because this training might last a rrrreeeeaaallly long time." Ray replied as he went back into his room to meditiate a bit more before they began their training. "No worries. I tend not to eat alot, often once a day. I once wanted to play football in Highschool. The diet came with it." Shade smiled. "So it's habit not to eat alot." "Yeah, Then you complain of being too skinny." Loran joked. "Just eat and then met me in the living room oh and Loran you might wanna move that stuff and put some towels to absorb the blood." said Ray coming back into the kitchen. "Why? What are you going to make him do?" Loran asked, scared at the mention of blood. "Yeah, if i'm to do this, shouldn't I know what it is.?" Shade asked as well, wanting to train and not die. "Eat first and right when your done, I'll tell you." Winked Ray. Shade rummaged through the fridge looking for his homemade demon munchies. Strawberries in caramel. "Not the best idea, but its food." he wispered as he chowed down. "Shade, are you eating those berries?" Loran asked, wondering what her immature boyfriend was up to. "Yeah. So what. I made 'em." the demon called back "Hehehe, somethings never change." Ray says as he moved around all the stuff in the living room and put towels everywhere then finally everything was ready for the training to begin. "Shade, get in here." "Here." Shade said as he reappeared with Kogeru. "What are we doing?" Loran echoed that. "So what training is this going to be?" "First thing's first, I've noticed that your hell blade is almost like a Zanpakuto." Ray pointed out." If that is true then you might be able to tap into the true power of it." Said Ray sitting in a meditated position. "Which means you can use Jinzen with that sword." "Jinzen? Never heard of that." Shade commented "Loran, do you?" "Sorry, but no. What is Jinzen Ray?" Loran asked. "Jinzin is a meditative ability which allows Soul-Reapers to become one mind with their Zanpakuto's to have better conversations." Ray said sitting down." The abilites you've gotten have been earned by working for them basically by lucky, If i'm right your hell blade has more power than even you realize." "So this power of mine is, how should I phrase this, the tip of the iceburg?" Shade's pun was not the best, but he had to do it.. "Not funny, but whatever." Loran said, hiding a smile. Shade walked over to the towels and sat down. In a flash, his Hell Blade rested on his lap. "So, why the safty precautions?" "When you go in there it's gonna be one of the most toughest battles you've ever had, that hell blade isn't gonna make things easy for you and well you won't know the rest but we will now focus your mind and become one with your hell blade." Ray said. Shade sat there and focused. Due to his understanding mind, he was instantly thrust into the inner world of his Hell Blade. On his shoulder a large cut appeared. "Shade?!!" Loran screamed to no avail. He was in his world too deep. A mysterious figure walked up. "Why are you here?" it asked. "Who are you and where is my Hell Blade spirit? Where is Zai?" Shade asked scared. The dome was busted, and this timethe whole world was already under three feet of water. "You don't know? Honestly? Kid, you suck." The man said, almsot like Kami no Kage once did, but Shade knew who it was. "Your him aren't you?" The man stepped forwords. His clothing was white as snow, with demonic wings, On his head sat a crown of skulls and spinal bones. "Do I resemble him?" Ray looked at Shade's body and saw the blood coming out."That's why we needed the towels, everytime he fights and gets cut it shows if he can't do it in three hours then I'll have to force him out." Ray says reasuring her. Loran looked away, unable to see Shade gaining cuts over and over. In the inner world, Shade had skipped any formality, and began to chant hsi infamous line. "Sin is the only path to light" With a blue flash The Ice Lord rose agian. However, so did the foe. His outfit was white, his crown cracked, and his hair raven black. "Chill" The two wispered at the same time, freezing the water below. The two ran for each other, slashing away. The real body was bleeding more and more. "Shade wake up! We can run from Inori together. Please!" Loran was screaming. she wanted Shade, not anything more. Ray just snapped his fingers and made her fall asleep."Sorry to do that but he needs this more than he will ever knows." Ray said with guilt in his voice. Shade fought his inner spirit without any restraint. "Give in Zai, I need you to help me. Give me the might to save my family!" Zai stood there without a care. "What we want doesn't match up, but the means do!" Shade burned with fury. His most precious dream, to have a family, hinged on this moment. "Then lets end this, and may the true victor emerge." Ray just kept staying there looking at the boy's body as he kept getting scratches then right at the last few seconds of the third hour a light shined and iluminated the room blinding Ray then he saw Shade sitting there with a smile on his face. "Haha, how you feel?" "Fine." but then he saw Loran. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Shade roared. His girlfriend was out cold, and he was covered in blood. If anything, he looked like a killer, with a blade in hand.. "Relax the blood is your's and she was kind of yelling so i had to put her to sleep* Ray say then he snapped his fingers and Shade's girl finally woke up. "Thank God." was all Shade could say. There was nothing to say. His girl was safe, his powers were upgraded, and he was bloody to all Hell. "I'm so glad you won Shade." Loran said, not caring if the demon was covered in blood. She hugged him close, and without a word, Shade knew the depths of her love were beyond mesure. The demon and his love stood there for a long time, never wanting to seperate again. "I need to go get cleaned. So, can you let go?" Shade asked. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Loran said as she backed away. "Get some rest, your first part of training has eneded tommorow the second part begins.'' Ray says he goes outside and meditates,"That kid has power and skill, who knows maybe he'll pass me one day" Thought Ray as he smiled.'' : Next story: Cold Lord Fall: Awakening